Avatar: The Legend of Ash
by Aselissa Matre
Summary: "Who is she?" Sokka asked. I didn't know. But when I found out... Ash, Master of all five elements. Aang has yet to learn about spirit. She's already a Master. A love triangle; Zuko, Ash, Aang. Why is there another Avatar? How is it possible? Only Aang can find out.
1. Chapter One

**Legend of Ash**

Chapter One

_Aang_

"Who is she?" Sokka asked, poking the body with the end of his spear. Katara Sighed and looked at me.

"Any idea Aang?" She asked hopefully. We had been to visit Katara and Sokka's Grandfather in the South Pole.

"I have no idea… Sokka, stop poking her." I snapped. He smirked and put away his spear. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. "Let's go to your Grandfather so she can warm up. If she wakes, we can find out who she is." I suggested. They both nodded and Sokka walked behind me, ready to help carry her. We slowly made our way to his hut and walked in. I placed the girl on a bed of wolf skins and sat beside her. She was beautiful. She had long, black hair, pale skin and an interesting tattoo on her wrist. I could see it because she wore very little, with only a black dress covering her body. I pulled a wolf blanket over her and motioned over Sokka.

"What is it Aang?" He asked.

"Go and ask all around the village if any one knows about her. I don't think she's local though…" I said. He smiled and got up, taking Katara with him. I waited a while and sure enough, Pakku walked into his hut.

"Ah, Aang, what are you…" He started. He stopped talking when he spotted the girl. "Who…? What…?" He stammered.

"We found her near the outer wall. We thought you may be able to help. We have no idea who she is…" I whispered. I had a slightly bad feeling from the look on Pakku's face. He quickly rushed to her side and looked at her wrist.

"No. It can't be." He whispered to himself. He looked confused yet excited.

"What is it?" I questioned. He looked up at me.

"Aang. That tattoo… I've seen it somewhere." He rushed. He got up and walked to a box beside his bed. He rummaged through and picked one out. He walked back toward me and sat down. He silently flicked through the pages. He stopped at one near the back and let out a little gasp. "Aang… She's an Avatar!" He gasped. I was stunned. How was it possible? I was still Avatar. I didn't understand.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Ash_

_I was cold. I was so very cold. I carried on walking, not wanting to stop in fear of freezing. Why had they taken me? What about mother…? Father…? I shook my head and walked on, pushing against the raging wind and snow. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't see anything but the blinding white. But I felt like I was being directed by something… A gut feeling, maybe? I didn't know. After what felt like hours I collapsed on the floor in a heap and the white soon faded into black. I was in a dreamlike state, unsure of reality and my dreams. I just lay there, ignoring the burning cold and letting my body rest. I needed it if I survived this storm. After a while I felt as though I was being lifted. I felt lighter. Maybe I was dying? Wouldn't be a bad idea if I did. I felt like I had nothing left. After a while I became warm. Was the storm over? I was too weak to even open my eyes. I hoped it had finished…_

_Aang_

"How is it even possible?" I asked Pakku. He smiled at me knowingly.

"The world has its own special ways." He answered. "Leave me to find an official explanation." He added. He handed me the book in his hands. I looked at it. It was made of papyrus and the front had a painting of the elemental symbols. But there was one in the middle I didn't recognise.

"What's the black one?" I asked him, carefully placing the book in my bag.

"Spirit." He answered. "You have yet to let your body evolve to take possession of this element." I looked at him with confusion. There was a fifth element? I had no idea… "Tea?" He asked. I nodded and stood up to help him. As I was helping, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw that the girl we'd found was moving. I quickly walked to her side. Katara walked in as I did.

"No one has heard of her…" She started to say as she walked in. When she saw her moving she went to her side and bathed her head with some water. "She seems to have a fever…" She continued. I looked at her.

"But she was almost frozen. Hmm…" I said. Pakku came over.

"Continue cooling her head Katara. Aang, stay by her. I will go and find Sokka. We all need to talk." He said. We both nodded and he walked out.

"Let's hope for the best." Katara said. I smiled at her and got out the book Pakku had given me.

**A/N: Please reveiw? I really enjoy writing this Fanfic and want to take it further :3 So just your thoughts on it would be nice. Thanks :)**


End file.
